This invention relates generally to protective envelopes or sleeves for books, and more particularly to a novel envelope which has a number of advantages including bi-directional stretchability to conform to book covers to which the envelope is removably attached.
There is continual need for durable, protective book covering envelopes, prior covers made for example of heavy paper being destructible, and subject to tearing and rapid wear. Also, prior envelopes tended to slip relative to the book covers, became are loose on the book covers.